


We'll be lethal together

by Darkburst87



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Flirting, Banter, Biting, Bottom Hux, Dirty Talk, Evil Space Boyfriends, Hair Pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Protective Hux, Romance, Some Humor, Top Kylo Ren, creepy!kylo, in the beginning at least, sin - Freeform, wannabe emperor! Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is ambitious. Kylo Ren is creepy and dangerous. They are unstoppable and nobody stands a chance against them.<br/>That is assuming that they don't kill each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of an introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in what will be a multi chapter fic. Please enjoy!

General Hux was very proud of what all of his years of hard work and determination had lead him to. This was his ship. He nearly had complete control of the first order. Nearly. Almost. There was something that was in his way though. Not something. Someone. Snoke.  
Hux believed that a man should know all of the rules before breaking them and he knew that a day would come when he would actually have complete control over the first order and that no one would dare to stand in his way. But for now he would continue to play his part and answer to Snoke.

 

After a very long and tiring day of meetings and introductions he was exhausted and he refused to show that to anyone but behind closed doors at last he all but collapsed onto his bed. Arms out to either side of him and his eyes closed, he finally allowed himself to relax. He was on the edge of sleep when suddenly something didn't feel right.  
His eyes opened and he sat up straight.  
He put his arms around his chest as he suddenly felt cold.

 

He sighed as he mentally scolded himself for getting worked up over nothing. He was alone in his room and the temperature wasn't cold anymore it was just as it was upon entering his room. He stood up and pulled back the covers of his bed. He undressed himself quickly enough, wearing only a gray shirt and black boxers.  
His red hair was falling in front of his eyes and normally he would have found this annoying, but he was too tired to care.  
He let out a yawn and he stretched his arms above his head but as he did that he saw movement in the farthest corner of his room. 

He sat up quickly only to find a tall shadow there and he felt as though he was being watched even though he couldn't make out any of the shadows features.

 

"Who do you think you are? I can have you killed for being in my room uninvited." 

 

The shadow moved across the room unnaturally fast until it was standing tall beside Hux who had not moved from where he sat on his bed.  
The shadow did not appear to be a shadow anymore, instead it was a man with a hood over his head that hid most of his face.  
Hux was feeling annoyed and so he reached out towards the man, hoping to pull down his stupid looking hood.  
Hux wanted to see the face of this intruder before he killed him.  
The other man caught Hux by his wrist before he was able to actually land his hand on him.  
"Thats no way to greet your superior." Said a calm voice in the darkness.  
"Like hell are you superior to me!" Hux said through clenched teeth.

 

The mans grip tightened onto Huxs wrist before he moved to stand at the opposite side of Hux's bed. 

"You dont know who I am." The man said in a voice that Hux found to be too erringly calm.  
Hux knew that the other man was not asking a question.  
"Does that really surprise you?" Hux asked him while doing nothing to hide his irritation from his voice.

The man laughed, it was a mischievous sort of laugh and as he did this his hood slipped from his head revealing the mans face as well as it could be revealed in the darkness of the room. Dark hair and dark eyes, very light skin adorned with many tiny freckles. His face is surprising in all of its youthful beauty.  
"I am surprised by very little." 

Hux shook his head and attempted to swing his legs out from the covers of his bed so that he could stand up and face this... _boy_.  
However he was unable to move his body, but instead of letting this worry him he focused on how much rage he could so clearly see on this man's face. Hux smiled dangerously, as he said, "Its almost as if you can read my thoughts."  


The man smiled a smile of his own as he said,  
"But I can read your thoughts and if I want to..I can know every thought, every secret and every desire..that you keep so well hidden from others." 

 

Hux tried to move but all he could do was move his fist beside him, hitting the mattress in his anger.  
His eyes met the other mans eyes in such a way that would have striked fear in anyone else.  
The man reached out, his gloved fingertips carefully stroking the side of Hux's face as he said in a voice barely above a whisper,  
"I look forward to working with you from now on. Goodnight General."

 

Hux suddenly found himself alone in his room once more. Unable to keep his eyes open..he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Dawn of the second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux officially meets Kylo Ren. Chaos ensues.

Hux had gotten out of bed just as he had any other day before this one, slowly and without rushing. He always allowed himself plenty of time before having to face those that he worked with. It had become somewhat of a routine for him to step outside of where ever he was, so that he could sip on his coffee peacefully. He takes a couple of breaths in and then out again and that's about all of normalcy that he would be getting for the rest of the day he told himself as his memories from the night before came back to him like tidal wave..fast and without mercy, pulling him under as he tried and failed to reason what had happened last night.

Hux decided it didn’t matter. That it must have been a dream, a very _dramatic_ dream.  
Whatever it was..it was useless and it didn’t change anything.  
He had work to do.

 

Hux was sitting at a long metal table in a black chair that was easily below average on the comfort scale when the room suddenly became somewhat crowded which could only mean that the first meeting of the day was about to begin. Hux had been informed of very little in regards to what this meeting would actually be about only that it was very important and those that were considered to be higher ups within the first order would be listening and speaking to Snoke via live hologram.

 

The hologram clicked on and the entire room was now silent and usually nobody would dare make any sound, no coughing or shuffling of feet..nothing but silence out of respect for the emperor of the first order but something was off. Something wasn’t right about this meeting and Hux had this feeling that things were only going to go down hill from here. The room was no longer silent as it had been. Hux could hear the sound of heavy boots hitting metal flooring.  
Hux turned around to look at the cause of the noise only to find that the person who had entered was now seated at the head of the table. The man was tall and he was completely covered in clothing that were all different shades of black. He had on a long hood over his head that draped downwards and blended well with the rest of his clothing. There was something else about his appearance that caused many people in the room to let out gasps of surprise. Hux didn’t notice it right away, but it was this mask that this man had on his face that had caused some surprise and uncertainty within the room. _‘It’s more of a helmet than a mask..’_ Hux thought to himself as he couldn’t help but stare at it and the amount of light that was being reflected off of it suddenly into Hux’s eyes. Hux brought his hand up to his eyes to rub at them. _'His helmet is non regulation unless it’s for medical reasons but even still..does it have to be so..over dramatic? It hides his face completely is he smiling under there or..’_ Hux’s thoughts were interrupted as another man, who was much larger in stature than the others in the room, demanded to know who the masked man was.

 

Hux could only watch it as it happened..he knew though the second that man had made his demands was the second that his life would come to an end. The man was picked up by an invisible force, and his throat was quickly crushed and then his entire body was thrown out through the glass door of the room.  
Hux quickly began tapping his fingers onto a thin tablet on the table in front of him and within seconds a clean up droid came into the room and began cleaning all of the broken glass. 

 

After the mess had been cleaned and the droid had left the room..Snoke was speaking to them. He was reminding them of the many different rules that should be followed at all times and a half hour later Snoke told them who their unexpected guest was. He briefly mentioned the jedi and something about the knights of Ren.

 

“Are there any further questions? General?”

“Yes emperor?”

“Do you have any further questions?”

“Yes I do sir. Permission to speak privately?”

"Yes you may."

 

Everyone got up and left the room. _Well almost everyone._

Hux didn’t even have to look across the room to know that someone had stayed behind even though Hux had requested he speak to the emperor in private.  
However Hux did look and he glared at the other man who had refused to leave.

  
Kylo Ren..began lightly tapping his gloved fingers on the surface of the table in front of him.  
Hux folded his own hands in his lap as he returned his attention to emperor Snoke.  
“Emperor...may I ask...” Hux paused before speaking and he waited until Snoke nodded his head for him to continue. “What is he doing here?”

“What are you doing here General?” A very mechanical voice answered with a question of his own.

“What am I doing here? I think you know seeing as I am the General and this is my ship.”

 

Laughter. Mechanical and hollow.

 

“Your ship? You believe this is your ship.”

 

Hux felt all the warmth (and there wasn’t much to begin with) drain from the room at his words. Hux could feel his fist in his lap begin to shake, but not enough that Snoke would notice. Hux grit his teeth. _'Keep calm. Keep calm in front of the emperor. You can tear him a part later.’_ He thought to himself.

 

“He is very important and him being here will ensure all of our future successes. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room do you understand General?”

“Yes sir.”

“His grandfather was the great Darth Vader. Kylo Ren is very powerful in the ways of the force and he can only get more powerful the more he is able to learn from me.”

“I see. Thank you for trusting me with this information sir.”

“Yes. I believe my trust is well placed in you General. Now then, your mission is to see to it that Kylo Ren becomes familiar with this ship and it’s crew. See to it that no harm comes to him. All of your other duties will be assigned to someone else for the day.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

 

 

The hologram shut off and Hux was now standing face to face with Kylo Ren.

 

“He believes his trust is well placed in you. Why?”

“Why would he have reason not to trust me? I am his general after all.”

“You have him fooled. How is that even possible? He has years of knowledge in the ways of the force..how is it that you...”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Is that so? Because if I want to..I can know all of your thoughts and all of your secrets..”

Hux reached his arm out in front of him, his fingers intertwining with the layers of Kylo Ren’s clothing below his..mask. He pulled down, hard as he could as he raised his voice saying,

“ **You!!** You were in my room last night weren’t you? Tell me why.”

 

All too soon Hux’s hand was removed by an unseen force and his body was thrown back towards a wall by that same force.  
He wasn’t thrown hard enough to knock him out or to cause any serious injuries.

 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you General. Are we clear?”

Hux let out a dangerous laugh before he said,  
“No. Not even by a little bit. Tell me Ren is this how you treat the General of the First Order who was given orders by the Emperor himself, to protect you?”

“You want to protect me?”

“I want to follow orders Ren. I want nothing to stand in the way of the First Order.”

Kylo Ren took a few steps back, allowing Hux some personal space. Hux stood up straight as he adjusted his clothes and his hair, so that they would look more presentable. He pulled his great coat back over his shoulders.

 

“How long are you going to follow orders General?”

“As long as it takes."

 

A few minutes of silence pass before Hux asks Kylo Ren,

"Are you done?"

“Am I done with what?”

“Being overly dramatic.. what else Ren? While I am showing you around and following my orders today I need you to stay calm. I don’t want anything else on my ship to need replacing.”

Silence.

“Well?”

“Yes General.”

“Hux. Just call me Hux.”

More silence.

“Don't read anything into it.”

“Well then..Hux..lead the way.”

“Alright. Ren? Why are you wearing a helmet? You don’t appear to have any medical reasons for it so why wear it?”

“It’s a mask not a helmet. I wear mine for the same reason you wear yours.”

“You did not..”

“I shouldn't have said that?”

“No. But maybe I should have expected something like that to be your answer.”

“Is that an insult? Because..”

 

Hux stopped walking ahead of Kylo Ren and he turned around to face him. Before he could stop himself, his index finger had landed its self hard onto what would be Kylo Ren’s chest underneath all of the armour. Ren laughed a genuine laugh and Hux was actually scared this time (like hell would he ever admit it though) But he was able to feel more relaxed once he noticed that Ren had not tried to attack him. Hux took a step back from Kylo Ren. He cleared his voice before he began walking ahead of Kylo Ren once more. “Follow me.” He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “And stay out of my head from now on.” He said while sounding more firm. 

“No promises.” Kylo Ren said as he continued to follow him throughout the ship.


	3. Past the point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is angry that Kylo Ren ruined the Finalizer's cafeteria and injured several of his men. Kylo Ren shows up in Hux's room uninvited. They get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nsfw/smut ahead.

Hux had just finished showing Kylo Ren all of the most important places aboard the Finalizer and it had gone pretty well.  
_Unless you count the amount of damage that took place in the cafeteria. Two broken vending machines, one table that was sliced down the middle, food all over the floors and walls and several mildly injured stormtroopers._  
As soon as the doors of the cafeteria closed shut behind them, Hux looked at Ren in disbelief as he said,

  
“Seriously? My cafeteria Ren! I had my back turned for all of ten minutes and now it’s in shambles!”  
  
“The droids will take care of the mess. It’s nothing you need to be concerned with.”

“It’s nothing I need to…” Hux let out a long and loud sigh out of complete annoyance before he began walking away from Kylo Ren in a mad rush to give himself some space so that he could collect himself.

****

****

Hux had successfully reached his own room without being followed. He sighed a sigh of relief before he began punching in the code to his bedroom. His room was large and well organized. Pristine. Just the way it had always been. He sat down on top of his bed, toeing his shoes off as he began to feel himself gently calming down with each breath he took.

A mechanical voice pierced the silence,  
“That was rude of you general.”

 

Hux knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should probably be somewhat concerned that Ren was in his room (unexpectedly and without permission) but instead he just let out a low groan in response.  
Hux sat up on his bed to find Kylo Ren standing beside him, looking as though he were deep in thought.

“Take that thing off of your head.” Hux said. “Having it on this long can’t be comfortable.”

  


Ren reached his hands up to his neck, unlatching his _mask_ from his head and after he had removed it he sat it down gently upon Hux’s bedside night table. Shortly after, he sat down on the bed next to Hux.

It took Hux a couple of minutes to realize that he had been staring at Ren’s face and his eyes. His impossibly dark and expressive eyes.  
Upon realizing what Hux had been doing he quickly adverted his gaze.  
Ren reached out with a gloved hand, gently cupping Hux’s chin. Their eyes met once more, holding each others gaze.  
Hux thought to himself, _What is he doing? Is he challenging me? Does he think I'm going to run from a challenge?_  
His next movements were quick and fluid as he moved closer to Ren, covering his lips with his own hard and rough.  
Ren gave just as good as he got. Returning every kiss as well as deepening them himself by pushing his own tongue deep into Hux’s mouth. Hux continued kissing him until he felt his own efforts growing more gentle than they had started out. Ren’s kisses equally matched Hux’s own. Hux broke away first, allowing himself to take a deep breath of air before he pulled Ren by his shoulders so that he was now laying flush up against Hux on the bed.  
  


Ren smirked in such a way that caused Hux’s already reddened face to glow even redder. Hux was about to say something to Ren, he was about to tell him how _stupid this whole thing was..how utterly useless it was.._ until he felt Ren rut up against Hux’s half hard erection that was quickly beginning to strain against the confines of his dress pants.  
Ren continued to move against Hux and as he did he also had moved his lips to the column of Hux’s slender neck.  
Soft peppered kisses soon turned into sharp nips all along his neck. Hux reached up both of his hands to rest behind Ren, his fingers tangled into Ren’s soft waves and then pulled when he felt one bite that stung more so than the others before it had. This bite was a bit lower than the others, right above his collar bone.

  


“That’s going to leave a mark.” Hux said between breaths.  
Ren laughed, his breath warm against the shell of Hux’s ear.  
“I know.” He said. Hux pulled harder onto Ren’s hair which only made him laugh harder and caused him to rut his hips up against Hux’s once more.  
“Take off these damn..ridiculous clothes of yours.” Hux said as he pressed his lips to Ren’s impatiently.  
Ren brought them both up to a seated position on the bed and as he did so he knocked aside Hux’s legs so that he could sit between them, with very little effort at all he, slid the zipper down all the way. The cool air on Hux’s cock caused him to shiver just a bit before Ren fluidly, leaned down to rest on his elbows.  
Without any further words, he took Hux deep into his mouth and while doing so he mercilessly tongued the head of cock like an artist with a paintbrush. Hux had his eyes tightly shut as he leaned back onto his elbows, his hands twisting into the bed sheets and biting his lips in order to keep himself from crying out. Hux thought to himself that if this kept up that there would be no way he could last much longer. So Ren, upon hearing his thoughts began to tug Hux’s pants the rest of the way down.

  


Hux laid on the bed with his back to it, looking up into Ren’s eyes as he was now somewhat laying above him.  
Ren had one of his arms beside Hux’s face on the bed, supporting his weight. With his free hand, he had slicked his fingers so that he was now able to gently work Hux open. He started with one and then he worked his way up to three fingers before Hux told him he was ready. Hux leaned himself up to place kisses and bites along Ren’s collar bone and his chest until Ren’s movements had stilled. Minutes later, he felt the slight burn and stretch of Ren pressing himself into his entrance. Ren smiled and caught Hux’s gaze before he began moving in and out at an even pace. Upon noticing Hux’s cock which was now swollen and heavy between them, wrapped his slender fingers around the base and pumped as he began pistoning roughly in and out of Hux, hitting that particular bundle of nerves each time. Hux moaned loudly, unable to keep himself from doing so.

Ren bit down on Hux's earlobe before saying to him, “You don’t have to keep yourself so controlled all of the time Hux. I want to hear how loud you can be. You can let go but only when your with me. Do you understand?" Hux arched forward, kissing Ren full on the mouth before pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth and loosing himself to pleasure as his orgasm hit him full force. Ren followed shortly after, all but collapsing on top of Hux’s chest.

 

Hux ran his fingers through Ren’s now slightly damp hair, gently and mindfully of any tangles, as he said,  
“You are an idiot. You are an over emotional loose cannon, and you could easily threaten every single one of my plans."  
“Share those plans with me." Ren said before he added, "You don't want me in your head now do you?”  
Hux stopped his movements before he wrapped his arms around Ren’s slender waist, his nose burying itself into the crook of Ren’s neck.  
He held on to him like this without breaking the silence for only a couple of minutes before he answered Ren.  
“Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know but first I would like to get cleaned up.” Ren nodded his head in agreement before he pulled Hux up with him so that now they stood side by side. Hux smiled mere seconds before he captured Ren’s hand in his. He squeezed it once, and then gestured to a large door from across the room.  


“I am glad to see that as the General you have your own private shower.” Ren said as they began walking towards it.  
“It’s not really private anymore though is it?” Hux asked with a smirk on his face before he pulled Ren into the bathroom with him.  
“Yes well don’t expect that to change anytime soon” Ren said with a whisper as the door shut itself behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments. Thanks!!


End file.
